<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Cold by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396194">It's Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel tried wearing a new outfit today. Unfortunately, he's used to much warmer outfits.</p><p>Hey, Marc has a hoodie! Hoodies are warm!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts">Sinnamon_Troll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday Sin!!! You're like one of my best friends tbh! I'm looking forward to many more months of friendship :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marc spun around in a swivel chair in the art club. He came to school late that day, so he wasn’t able to see Nathaniel all day. Although getting dragged to a cafe by Aurore, Mirelle, and Jean for lunch wasn’t that bad of an alternative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggled at the sight, “Hey, did you see Nathaniel today?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nath?” Marc parroted back, “No. The first time I’ll see him is when he shows up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smirked, returning back to her sewing, “Inch resting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Spare me from your bad grammar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The designer simply hummed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud slam, the door was kicked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathaniel, please don’t kick our doors,” Mr. Carracci pleaded softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Nathaniel apologized, walking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Marc’s breath stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend had decided to change his outfit for the day, replacing his usual jacket and jeans for a t-shirt and shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a big change in the grand scheme of things, but Marc was not used to Nathaniel showing a lot of skin and was currently dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it was an excellent way to die, all things considered, but his face felt like it was going to melt off any second now. Marinette reached over and closed his jaw for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should say something Marc didn’t even notice it was open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel and Marc made eye contact. The artist’s eyes trailed down to his chest before looking back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc gulped, not exactly sure what to make of that. After all, he was just wearing his usual hoodie today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single step turned into a speed walk as Nathaniel quickly approached. Marc yelped a small bit as Nathaniel quite literally launched himself onto his lap, knocking the two into the seat’s back. The chair slid back across the floor, Marc using his feet to stop the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel huffed, crawling closer to Marc, practically burrowing himself inside Marc’s open hoodie. “It’s cold!” He whined. “Let me in.” The last word was extended as Nathaniel shuffled around trying to get deeper into the heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc simply sighed, putting his hands in his pockets before wrapping the hoodie around the both of them. Nathaniel responded with a happy chirp. The writer rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even that cold. You’re just too used to wearing a jacket”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I didn’t come here to be made fun of.” Nathaniel pouted, nuzzling closer to Marc’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least warn me next time?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our eye contact was all the warning you needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It wasn’t, but go off, I guess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>